L'Ecole De La Vie
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS lié à "Maraudeurs" - Jusqu'au départ du train, enfant et parents restèrent à se regarder, l'un triste et apeuré, les autres souriants et confiants. Puis le Poudlard Express se mit en branle, et Lyall et Espérance virent leur enfant être emmené loin d'eux, vers une nouvelle aventure qui, ils l'espéraient du fond du cœur, se passerait bien.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Harry Potter.

**Titre :** L'école de la vie.

**Genre :** Très court OS, terminé.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing / Personnages :** Remus Lupin, Lyall Lupin (son père), Espérance Lupin (sa mère).

**Résumé : **Jusqu'au départ du train, enfant et parents restèrent à se regarder, l'un triste et apeuré, les autres souriants et confiants. Puis le Poudlard Express se mit en branle, et Lyall et Espérance virent leur enfant être emmené loin d'eux, vers une nouvelle aventure qui, ils l'espéraient du fond du cœur, se passerait bien.

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son auteur, J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx L'Ecole de la vie xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>x<p>

C'était la première fois que Remus mettait les pieds à King's Cross.

La gare était remplie de voyageurs et le garçon pouvait entendre de temps à autres des cris d'enfants ou un contrôleur annoncer le départ d'un train. A ses côtés, l'encadrant de façon protectrice, ses parents lui frayaient un chemin à travers la cohue, tentant de rendre son cheminement déjà mis à mal par son chariot plus facile.

Il s'agissait là de la toute première rentrée de Remus à Poudlard, et Lyall et Espérance Lupin n'auraient raté cet évènement pour rien au monde. L'enfant unique faisait la fierté de ses parents et il avait été hors de question pour eux que Remus commence cette nouvelle aventure sans l'un d'eux à ses côtés.

Mais malgré toute leur bonne volonté, leur présence rassurante, leurs mains sur ses épaules, Remus n'éprouvait pas de joie à l'idée de se rendre à Poudlard. Il y était inscrit depuis sa plus tendre enfance et, s'il avait été un jour heureux à l'idée d'intégrer l'école, ça n'était désormais plus le cas.

Il passa la barrière le menant au quai 9 ¾, suivi de près par sa mère, puis par son père. Lorsque son regard se posa sur la locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express, son estomac se tordit et l'enfant esquissa une grimace. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de son chariot, moites, et il déglutit difficilement. Son père, notant son malaise, se rapprocha de lui.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Père. », murmura Remus en le regardant, paniqué. « Je ne peux pas y aller. »

Lyall soupira, jeta un regard triste à sa femme qui se rapprocha, puis s'agenouilla près de son fils. Sa femme l'imita, ses doigts gracieux se perdant dans la tignasse caramel de leur fils.

« Remus, tu n'as rien à craindre. », répéta Lyall pour ce qui lui sembla être la millième fois ce mois-ci. « Tout a été prévu pour toi, tu ne dois pas t'en faire. »

Le garçon secoua faiblement la tête, le regard apeuré.

« Mais les autres enfants… Et si je les blessais ? Ou _pire_ ? », chuchota-t-il pour sa mère, le souffle court. « Ils vont me détester ! »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, mon chéri. », le cajola sa mère, un sourire affectueux barrant son visage. « Tu es bien incapable de faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un, Remus. »

« Mais… Le _monstre_… », répliqua le garçon, dégoûté par sa lycanthropie.

Lyall prit son fils dans ses bras, incapable de voir son cher petit garçon avec une telle expression.

« Remus, _tu es notre fils chéri_. », murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix forte. « Tu n'as _rien_ d'un monstre, et ceux qui n'arrivent pas à s'en apercevoir ne méritent pas que tu te rendes malade pour eux. »

Remus referma ses bras autour du corps de son père et le serra fort contre lui. Espérance continuait de fourrager les cheveux de son fils, tachant de ne pas laisser son appréhension la trahir. Elle devait être forte pour Remus, pour sa famille.

« Ton père a raison, mon chéri. », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Tout va très bien se passer, et nous sommes certains que tu te fera rapidement des amis. »

L'emprise de Remus sur son père se fit plus lâche et l'homme se releva, souriant à son fils. Le garçon souffla doucement, l'air moins paniqué et rassuré par les paroles de ses parents. En vérité, il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par leur discours, mais il ne voulait pas les inquiéter davantage.

« On y va ? », proposa-t-il donc en prenant sur lui.

Ses parents lui sourirent à nouveau et ils se remirent en route, se frayant un chemin à travers les sorciers. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'entrée de l'une des voitures, et Lyall y monta sans difficulté la malle de Remus afin de l'aider à s'installer dans un compartiment.

Espérance les vit revenir quelques minutes plus tard, radieuse, et Remus sentit à nouveau son estomac se tordre. C'était la première fois qu'il quitterait aussi longtemps le domicile familial et, s'il était vrai qu'il était excité, il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

« Je vous enverrai des nouvelles. », promit-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – il était tellement mal à l'aise…

« Nous te faisons confiance. », rit Espérance. « Fais attention à bien te nourrir, surtout. »

« Si tu as le moindre problème, n'oublie pas d'en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. », lui rappela plus sérieusement son père, et l'enfant hocha la tête. « Ecris nous autant que tu le souhaites, nous serons là pour toi. »

A ce moment-là, le sifflet signifiant le départ prochain du train retentit, et Espérance en profita pour serrer son fils contre elle. A contrecœur, elle le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard, et Remus monta dans le train.

« Je vous aime. », lâcha-t-il, un peu en désespoir de cause, d'une voix tremblante.

« Nous aussi, fils. », répondirent en chœur ses parents. « Et nous sommes fiers de toi. »

Jusqu'au départ du train, enfant et parents restèrent à se regarder, l'un triste et apeuré, les autres souriants et confiants. Puis le Poudlard Express se mit en branle, et Lyall et Espérance virent leur enfant être emmené loin d'eux, vers une nouvelle aventure qui, ils l'espéraient du fond du cœur, se passerait bien.

Malgré leurs craintes, malgré leurs blessures, pour le bien de leur garçon _; _parce que c'était ça, être parents : vouloir le meilleur pour ses enfants.

x

* * *

><p>Samedi 15 Novembre - 16 h 45.<p> 


End file.
